Alicia Gross
Alicia Gross is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of Allison Gross, a fairy tale most of the students in Ever After have never heard of. In the destiny conflict, Alicia is a Royal out of pride and a sense of responsibility to her tale. Character Personality Alicia haughty, coy, and prideful, a rather exasperating combination of traits. She can honestly be described as one of those people who barely takes the time to further than her own nose. Alicia usually keeps a very well put together demeanor, occasionally lashing out negative remarks when she sees fit. She likes to think of herself as your classic sitcom mean girl; pretty, popular, and always bringing out the worst in others. There's just one problem... she's not very popular. Alicia, despite her collected look at first glance, can be very easily angered and can be rather aggressive. She often will turn to using her magic, what she considers to be her final measure, right away. "Blast with magic first, chat later" is her normal order of things. This is one of the many reasons other students tend to avoid her as much as they can. Alicia pretends that she's contented with this ("Less petty children to bother me!"), but in reality it hurts her. She does have a self-conscience side that she has worked very hard to keep buried away. However, a truly lashing remark will penetrate this little wall of hers. You can tell that it hut her hard, because her eyes will usually widen in an almost kind of fear, and she may take a step back from you. The easiest way to see it, however, is if she doesn't say anything in defense; at least for a few seconds, anyway. One of the things she tries to steer clear of is talking about family. She is very uncertain about the whole matter, the idea of being adopted never truly settling with her quite well. She likes things to be set in stone, and her knowledge of her family certainly isn't. Alicia claims to be quite the romantic and absolutely loves flirting. She has gone on multiple dates in her life, but never more than one with the same person. If her date really displeases her, Alicia will turn them into a lizard, one of her specialties in magic. If Alicia was to ever actually date someone, they would have to find some way to dig past her pride, something next to impossible. Allison Gross, Alicia's mother, always seemed to have valuable things at hand, so Alicia grew up rather spoiled. She has little knowledge of need, so she's never one to sympathize with money troubles. In fact, she looks down on them with an awful distate. Appearance Alicia is, to be frank, stunningly beautiful. At first glance she looks more like a princess than a witch. Alicia is average height with a fair, flawless complexion. She has long, silky raven-black hair with soft red highlights. Her eyes are a bright green in color with long black eyelashes. Her lips are naturally a pale pink, but ruby red lipstick is always perfectly applied over them. Alicia usually wears black dresses, and she has lots of priceless jewelry that she always seems to have on. When Alicia is casting a spell, her green eyes become sunset red and her pupils are like those of a cat. Her hands appear covered in charcoal and a dark mist seems to surround her fingers. Fairy Tale Main Article: Allison Gross Relationships Family Alicia's adopted mother is the witch Allison Gross from the fairy tale Allison Gross. Alicia doesn't know where her parents are or who they are, and it is something that bothers her immensely. Alicia privately thinks they must have been some sort of royalty. It only makes sense, right? Alicia's mother pressures Alicia to follow her destiny, even though her story hardly one of great popularity. Alicia inherited her mother's power of turning people, particularly males, into reptiles. Except instead of turning them into dragons, she turns them into lizards. She says it's because she prefers them to be small and weak, but it's really because she doesn't have the power to turn anyone but herself into a dragon. Alicia's mom is the only one who knows this. Friends Alicia says that she doesn't need friends as an excuse for the fact that she can't seem to make any. She would really love to have friends, but no one seems to enjoy being around her. Pet Alicia has a pet owl named Dracen, something she received in animal calling. She often has the notion to get rid of him, but never does. He i''s'' one of her little sources of companionship, after all. Romance Alicia enjoys flirting with boys in particular and going on dates with them. She is never really looking for love, she mostly does it for her own entertainment. If you were to ask her how many hearts she has broken, she would casually say that she lost count in middle chapter school. If a boy makes her angry on a date or simply annoys her, she'll happily turn them into a lizard. Enemies Farrah Goodfairy Alicia holds a grudge against Farrah. She thinks of Farrah as annoying and unrealistically nice. Farrah also finds the boys Alicia has transformed into lizards and returns them to their human form on a regular basis, which agitates Alicia even more. Anadil Alicia taunts Anadil. Anadil throws a hissy fit. They have an awesome dragon battle. They now can't stand each other. That basically describes Anadil's and Alicia's relationship. The two girls both have haughty personalities that never fail to clash whenever they're within 20 feet of one another. Alicia thinks of Anadil as childish and overly sensitive, and she's figured out all of the ways to push the daughter of Aladdin's buttons. Outfits Signature - Royals She wears a black dress that is adorned in small sparkly jewels on the bodice. The skirt of the dress reaches to above her knees, covered by a lace dark red overlay that is an inch shorter than the actual skirt. (The pattern of the lace is jewels instead of what is shown) The bodice is midnight black in color, and the jewels on it include rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and opals. It is sleeveless and has a sweetheart neckline. A fancy red velvet coat covers her arms. She wears fancy flowered tights. Her accessories are composed of lots of jewelry that is made of gold and precious stones as well as white clutch bag. She wears these shoes, except the jewels are gold and not silver. She also wears a flowered golden headband. Her hair is tied in a fashionable twist. Trivia Her name and fairy tale was thought of by NibiruMul. Gallery AliciaGrossFanart.jpeg|An adorable drawing by TaylorRocks. AliciaGrossFArt.png|Beautiful art by Rudino.raagas. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Witches Category:Bel's OCs Category:Allison Gross